ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hobble
Hobble is a member of the Alpha Squad who appears in Omniverse. Appearance He looks like a humanoid insect. Personality Hobble seems to be short of courage and gets scared in any situation. Powers and Abilities According to Hobble in The Vampire Strikes Back, his species produces a protective layer of mucus from their skin (which Ben calls a "snot barrier"), and as a result is immune to being mind-controlled via a Vladat's Corruptura, due to the fact that the Corruptura simply slips off. As a Plumber, he has been trained in battle tactics and is able to wield a blaster rifle with some skill. He was also able to use the Lovely Duck's cannons to good effect. Weaknesses Hobble's biggest weakness is his lack of courage, which can cause him to go into a state of panic in a very short amount of time. Being smaller than most alien species also puts him at a disadvantage against larger and stronger foes. History Hobble is first seen in Vilgax Must Croak where he helps Ben, Rook, and the other Plumbers try to get Vilgax to a new prison. However, things doesn't go well as Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight try to blast everyone. Hobble himself gets blasted but he manages to get himself to safety. Hobble also goes along with Rook to get to the room to contact Max Tennyson. As he and the others head toward the stairs, Hobble gets captured by Sevenseven which Rook explains that Sevenseven would shoot him. Hobble was surprised that Rook understood the bounty hunter's language and Rook rescues him. Hobble along with the others was then seen again on the catwalk where they appeared to be blown up by Sixsix. Hobble, Rook, and the Plumbers were revealed to be alive after Rook saves them all using his Proto-Tool and they all help Ben take down Attea's group. Hobble then pats Ben (who was Gravattack at the time) and gets his glove stuck on Ben's body, telling him he could hang onto it. He made a small cameo in The Frogs Of War: Part 1. In Rad Monster Party, he was on the Lovely Duck with Ben Rook and Rad Dudesman when Zs'Skayr crashed it on Anur Transyl. He was captured by Kuphulu, but was rescued by Scout and Ben as Crashhopper. Later, at the ship he was pursued by Crüjo until he retreated to take Zs'Skayr back to his castle. In Charmed, I'm Sure, he fell in love with Charmcaster, accompanied her, Ben and Rook to Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr to get the Alpha Rune back. He accidentally broke his living reflection. When Charmcaster double-crossed them he was heart broken but helped Rook and Ben fight her. He used magical ingredients to weaken her. In The Vampire Strikes Back, he was not placed under Lord Transyl's Corruptura, due to the mucus that covers his skin and almost had his life energy drained by Ben as Whampire. He helped Ben enter Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr with the Lovely Duck. Then he used the Lovely Duck's Blasters to destroy the cloning machine that Zs'Skayr was using to revive a Vladat Army. They then managed to get back home safely. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (first appearance) *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (cameo) *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Trivia *Hobble slightly resembles Hans Moleman from The Simpsons, as both are quite unfortunate and short characters who often need help. *Hobble is the first known alien character to express that he does not understand Sixsix and Sevenseven's language. *In Charmed, I'm Sure, it is revealed that Hobble has a crush on Charmcaster. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Male Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Alpha Squad Members Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Secondary Characters